yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-kai Steel
Yo-Kai Steel Take Place in an alternate universe where Nathan is a 9 year old human/Yo-kai Hybrid (Quite Similar to Son of Yo-kai) Plot Years ago in a town called Springdale. A 12-year-old boy named Aaron Adams was riding his bike in the ally, suddenly he discovers a Crank-A-Kai and inserts 2 coins, and receives 2 capsules. Suddenly he unleashes 2 Anthropomorphic cat like Yo-kai. The Female cat Yo-kai is Lady Steel With Grey fur, Fluffy tail, Emerald Eyes, Extra Long Spiky Cyan hair, Gigantic breasts, Black Nipples, and wide hips while wearing a Red Kimono Her Brother Clobber With Grey fur, Black stripes on his back, Big Muscles, Black pecs, Smooth tail, and Ruby eyes. While wearing a white fundoshi. They introduced their selves to the human boy Aaron, but he freaks out and trembles in fear. But Lady Steel calms the human boy down and breastfeeds him with her right gigantic breasts. after that, she and her brother explained that they are Yo-kai, and both are Rank A Steel Attribute, and that Aaron has been chosen. After that, Aaron decides to accept Lady Hammer and her brother Clobber as his friends and they begin their heroic adventures by fighting crime, and evil Yo-kai Many years has passed. Aaron has grown up, and he and Lady Steel startsto fall in love with each other. Aaron got her pregnant, and Lady Steel gives birth to a baby human/Yo-kai hybrid boy with his mother's Emerald eyes, Grey cat ears, and a fluffy grey tail. He also has Cyan hair, and he has a Rank A Steel attribute powers. Her brother Clobber,and Aaron were so proud of her. Aaron names him Nathan. Clobber accepts Nathan as his Nephew. 9 Years hasvepastsed they now live in a Large modern house with a private beach of their own. Nathan now 9 years old and with his Cyan hair worn with three large spikes that resemblance cowlicks and a small amount of hair sticks down at his neck, and wearing a fundoshi like his uncle. Nathan's uncle Clobber teaches him how to defend himself while morphing their hands, arms, and tails into swords, Hammers, spears, drills, ect. And he also teaches him how to catch fish. The next day Nathan and his family were having a picnic at their beach, but suddenly Nathan, his mother Lady Steel, and his Uncle Clobber hear something going on far out north. Nathan, His mother, and his uncle went to investigate where the noise is coming from far out north. There they see 3 Ordinary 11 year old boys Andy, Daniel Anderson, and Mark Battling an evil 7 feet Rank Z Steel Attribute Anthropomorphic cat-like Yo-kai named Gunpone with Light grey fur, Smooth tail, Yellow Eyes, Short black hair, black whiskers, Big muscles, big, chin while smoking a cigar, and wearing a 1930's gangster style White suit, white paints, and a red feather on top of his white hat, while wearing a red tie, He has a Brooklyn accent. And his minions. Jack and Bill 4 feet tall Rank D Steel Attribute Yo-kai With Metallic like faces and wearing 1930's gangster-style suits. Jack wears a white suit with black stripes, while his brother Bill wears a black suit. Andy possesses the Yo-kai Watch (Instead of Nathan) While Daniel and Mark possesses Yo-Kai Watches of their own Andy's Yo-kai Whisper and Jibanyan, Daniel's Yo-kai Komasan and Maginyan, and Mark's Yo-kai Flengu and Uber Geeko battles Gunpone and his minions, but Gunpone over powers them and merges his hands and arms into a bazooka and fires a missile. But Nathan Ran towards it while his mother and uncles orders him to stop, but Nathan got in the way and mergers his arms into a giant shield. The missile hits the shield and exploded, but it had no effect. After that, Nathan un-merges his arms making Andy, Daniel and Mark shocked along with their Yo-Kai. Gunpone and his minions were shocked to see Nathan, but Gunpone morphed his hands into machine gun, and starts firing Nathan, bust misses. Then Nathan morphs his hands i toa metallic hamme, and hits Gunpone in the face and his minions. Then Gunpone and his minions flee with his white Classic luxury Car like Yo-Kai (resembling the Buggati 1937 Type 57SC Atlantic but with 8 wheels and a big blue diamond as it's hood ordainment ) After Gunpone and his minions escaped, Andy asked Nathan who or what he is. Then Whisper examines Nathan with Emerald eyes, Grey cat ears, and a fluffy grey tail. He also has Cyan hair, and he has a Rank A Steel attribute powers. Then he realized that Nathan is a human/Yo-kai Hybrid making Andy, Daniel, and Mark surprised along with their Yo-Kai. Then his mother Lady Steel and his Uncle ran towards Nathan, and she holds her son and asked him what he was thinking. Nathan apologies to his mother and uncle and they go back home. But Andy and his friends said their thanks to Nathan, and he replied back to them with his head turned around. Nathan asks his mother Lilly Steel to invite Andy, Daniel, and Mark and their Yo-kai over at their places. She and her brother agrees, and invites the boys and their Yo-kai over to their place. They agree, and they went with Nathan and his family to his place. Meanwhile, At the big white mansion Gunpone, and his minions Jack and Bill along with other Yo-kai were having a conversation about the hybrid boy Nathan, while Gunpone feels puzzled. Then he hatches an idea by sending Jack and Bill to find the human/Yo-Kai hybrid boy. Jack and Bill went out to find Nathan, but then they notice a man walking by carrying bags of groceries (Which is Aaron) Both Jack and Bill notice something familiar about him, Then they see a watch on his wrist, and Realizes that it's Aaron a long time ago. They fallowed him to his car without him noticing, and they got under it while he drives off. As Aaron got home, Both Jack and Bill discovers his place at the beach and they see the Human/Yo-kai hybrid boy Nathan, his family, and his new friends. Then they ran back to Gunpone's Mansion in order to tell their boss Gunpone about Aaron and Nathan. Later that night at Nathan's place Nathan and his new friends Andy, Daniel, and Mark along with their Yo-kai Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Maginyan, Flengu, and Uber Geeko are having a slumber party in the living room. While they have conversations and get to know each other. Then his mother tells the boys and the Yo-kai lights out, and they went to sleep while she turns the lights off. In the morning, Nathan got up early and goes out on his beach, and removes his fundoshi strapping himself completely naked, while goofing around (Quite similar to what happened to the Original Nathan and his friends Bear and Eddie in Episode 79 in their reality) Then Andy, Daniel, and Mark along with their Yo-kai Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Maginyan, Flengu, and Uber Geeko wakes up and the catches Nathan in the act nude and peeing making them disgusted. Then suddenly Nathan's mother Lady Steel and his Uncle catches him nude and She covers her son up with her Red Kimono and she and Clobber tells Nate that it's not ok to strip himself naked when he has friends over. Nate tells his friends, his mother, and uncle that he's sorry, and she tells his son to go toin the house, get dressed, and help his father prepare breakfast. And he will be forgiven. Meanwhile back at Gunpone's Mansion, Jack and his brother Bill tells their boss Gunpone that they found the boy Nathan, making their boss Gunpone smile sinisterley. Back at Nathan's place 3 hours later, Nathan and his friends were playing around while his family relaxes and watches them. But suddenly the white Classic luxury Car like Yo-Kai appeared out of nowhere and Gunpone, Jack and Bill got out of the white Classic luxury Yo-Kai Car, then Gunpone sees and recognizes Aaron as an adult. Andy asked Aaron if he knew him, Aaron told him that he Lady Steel, and Clobber fought him along time ago when he was a year older then Andy and his friends. Then Gunpone Sees the Human/Yo-kai hybrid Nathan, and calls him a freak show, Nathan raises his voice in anger and told his name to him and stated that he's the son of Aaron and Lady Steel, and the Nephew of Clobber. Gunpone was shocked to hear what Nathan said, and then he called Aaron a dirty dog. Then Nathan starts to attack Gunpone, but suddenly Jack fires a giant unbreakable sphere shaped container and captures Nathan while Bill fires a lock that will keep him concealed. Then both Jack and Bill Reels Nathan in and kidnaps him. Lady Steel and her brother Clobber tries to stop him and saves Nathan, but Gunpone morphs his fingers into small tommy guns and fires at both of them leaving them beaten, but not out. and then Gunpone and his minions flee taking Nathan with them. Aaron tells the boys and the Yo-kai to stay behind. His wife Lady Steel and Brother in law Clobber got into the car and goes after Gunpone with their son Nathan. Meanwhile back at Gunpone's mansion, Gunpone talks The Human/Yo-kai hybrid Nathan into joining his gang, and all the riches would be his. But Suddenly Lady Steel, her Brother Clobber, and her husband breaks down the wall and orders Gunpone to surrender the boy, But Gunpone went upset and starts to attack with his minions, They fought Valiantly, but Gunpone beats them but, Andy and his friends with their Yo-kai springs into action to fight Gunpone, but they were no match for him and his minions. As Gunpone makes the final blow Nathan morphs his arm and hands into giant triple Gatling guns and shoots the container destroying it, and starts shooting Gunpone and his minons leaving his family and friends in a horror. After that, the whole mansion starts to crumple making Nathan and the rest flee while the whole mansion collapse. Back at Nate's home, His mother, father, uncle, and his friends were horrified about what Nathan did. His mother and uncle tell Nathan never to morph his hands and arms into guns ever again. Nathan apologize to his family and friends in tears, while she, Aaron and Clobber hugs him. Back in Gunpone mansion or what's left of it, Gunpone and his minions are alright but his mansion was destroyed. Gunpone vows one day that he will find Nathan again and he will destroy him. Characters Humans * Aaron Adams * Daniel Anderson * Andy * Mark Human/Yo-kai Hybrids * Nathan Adams Yo-kai * Lady Steel * Clobber * Whisper * Jibanyan * Komasan * Maginyan * Flengu * Uber Geeko * Gunpone * Jack * Bill * White Classic luxury Car like Yo-Kai Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Yo-Kai Steel